User blog:SierraSia/5 Days Untill X
Alrighty, it's only 5 days untill Pokemon X and Y is released into the world! So to celabrate, I'm gonna count down the days with, well, countdowns of everything pokemon. For this one: My Top Ten Fevorite Pokemon! So sit back and enjoy! Number 10 Zoroark Yes, Ditto's shape-shifting rival Zoroark starts off the list as my Number 10. With it's ability to change into the appearance of the last pokemon in your party, your opponent won't know what hit them. Also, I really liked the movie Zoroark and Zorua star in. They showed Zoroark as it's mom withought realling calling her "mom". Number 9 Celebi "What? Why is Celebi only Number 9?" Simple, I just like the other 8 better. But that doesn't mean I don't like Celebi. I like it's type combinations and I like the special events. Number 8 Torchick Aside from being a cute, adorable chick that evolves into a butt kicking fighter, Torchick gets points for being the vary first pokemon I've ever used. And it's a great pokemon when it evolves into Blazekin. And you can bet yout butts I'm getting that give away Torchic as soon as I get my hands on thouse games. Number 7 Piplup After a temporary experiance with Pokemon Emerald, I got Pokemon Pearl only a few months later. And as tribute, I chose the cute bird starter of the forth gen: Piplup. And once again, it evolved into a great pokemon. This time I had the entire game to experiance with Piplup, so I have more of a connection with it than Torchic. Number 6 Riolu Born a Riolu, evolved into a warior. As cool as Lucario is, I seem to like Riolu a little better. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel that Riolu just appeales to me more. Maybe it's because in the 4th gen you get to raise it into the strong fighter it was born to become. Number 5 Umbreon Yes, my favorite eeveelution is Umbreon. Not only does it look cool, it's a really good pokemon. I made up a dark type gym leader in one of my games and I used Umbreon as a starter (note, I do not mean hacking, only trading an eevee to the game) for her, and it's a great pokemon. Especialy when it knows a move like Faint Attack. Number 4 Sableye You're surprised that Sableye is number 4 on this list? Well I'm surprised at how much this guy is pushed into the shadows. You have no idea how many times this pokemon saved my butt when battling the fighting type gym in Emerald. It doesn't even have any weaknesses (well, except probally for maybe Fairy, but that's 6 gen). "Get a Charizard!"? Well I say "Get a Sableye!" Number 3 Gardevoir Ah Gardevoir. So beautiful, so elegent, so powerfull. Gardevoir is at most times set as an example as a good phychic type, and there's a reason why. Now only is it's stats good, it can learn a ton of moves. And though it's a gruling task to find the rare Ralts and training it, it's all worth it. Number 2 Lopunny Like Garcevoir, Lopunny is a great pokemon to have. It can learn moves like bounce, ice bean, healing wish, thunderbolt, and jump kick. And it's stats are great too. And it's beauty, don't get me started. Even though it can be male. Recap 10: Zoroark 9: Celebi 8: Torchick 7: Piplup 6: Riolu 5: Umbreon 4: Sableye 3: Gardevoir 2: Lopunny Number 1 GROVYLE Yes, my favorite pokemon of all time is Grovyle. Not only is it a great starter pokemon, it's the first pokemon ever to learn it's signature move leaf blade. And how Nintendo desplaied Grovyle in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, it's just... man. I loved that Grovyle, and I'm so glad that they gave him a story in Explorers of Sky. I'm SierraSia, and Grovyle FTW! Category:Blog posts